New Central Powers
"Oh no. The New Central Powers. That means that the Central Powers returned from heck. Now it seems that they're gonna terrify Europe once more, and now they're gonna terrify my own village as well. Now I want to stop these New Central Powers before they could take over the world by helping the Beleninsk Pact and the Coaltiion of the Red Star out." --Su Ji-Hoon, From Australia's Shore The New Central Powers (German: Neue Mittelmächte; Hungarian: Új Központi Hatalmak; Turkish: Yeni İttifak Devletleri/''Yeni Bağlaşma Devletleri''; Bulgarian: Нови Централни Сили, translit. Novi Centralin Sili), consisting of the Werman Reich, Austria-Hungary, the New Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria—hence also known as the Quadruple Alliance (German: Vierbund) -- is an alliance that is made and lead by Werner Werman,Franz Joseph I of Austria,Mehmed V and Ferdinand I of Bulgaria. Also,they are allied with Beleninsk Pact to against North Atlantic Treaty Organization in USRAC War. They are major imperialist alliance in USRAC War after Beleninsk Pact and Anti-Rubyism Alliance were major alliance in that war. Each member states and allied factions of New Central Powers can be have imperialism or capitalism since the EU and the NATO can be have capitalism. After the New Imperial War, all of the Imperialist Alliance member states became all part of the New Central Powers. Member States Main Combatants *Austria-Hungary *Bulgaria *New Ottoman Empire *Werman Reich Co-Belligerents *Boer Republic *Darfur *Dervish State Client States *Afghanistan *Azerbaijan *Aztec Empire *Bani Empire *Courland and Semigallia *Crimea *Don *Ethiopia *Finland *Georgia *India *Ireland *Jabal Shammar *Kidonia *Kuban *Lithuania *Macedonia *Northern Caucasus *Poland *Senussi Empire *South Italy (Kingdom of Italy) *Tuaregistan *Ukraine *United Baltic Duchy *West Belarus *Zaian Confederation Allied Combatants * Canopy Kingdom * Caescicaea * Hathoria * Gerasecia * Radrorind * Maharlika * Rilithestan * Valkenheim * Cixilwan Allied Factions * Black Egrets * Central Infinite Fighters * Columbian Resistance * Corleone Family * Grove Street Families * Peacock's Gang * Pretty Committee * The Golden Girls * The Six Chicks * Tough Customers * Third Street Saints * Vercetti Gang Joined After the New Imperial War *American Empire *Arkham Knight Militia *Asgardia *Authority *Autocratic East European Imperial Alliance *Barkingburg *Batarian Empire *Bourbon Empire *Brotherhood of Nod *Caesar's Legion *Coalition of Western Republics *Chiss *Combine Empire *Cybertronian Empire *Cylon Empire *Democratic Cog State *Democratic Federation of Noxus *Earth Kingdom *Elerian Reich *Empire of the Hand *Federation of Universal Sustenance *Fel Empire *Fire Nation *Fourth Reich *Free Subspace Republic *Germanican Empire *Helghast Empire *Imperial Remnant *Imperium of Man (observer only due to neutrality) *Judges *Kilrathi Empire *Kingdom of Kyrat *Klingon-Cardassian Union *Krimzon Guard *Mirilan Empire *Nefarious Empire *Neo-Terran Front *New Batarian Empire *New Galactic Republic *New Krypton *Nomads *North German Confederation *Olympia (Nation of Celestial Space) *One Earth Regime *Patrickia *Peacekeepers *Pentastar Alignment *Principality of Belka *Principality of Zeon *Reman Empire *Retribution of Scyrah *Romulan Star Empire *Sequin Federation *Seran Federation *Sterwis *Sienar Fleet Systems *Sinestro Corps *Sovereign Colonies *Terran Dominion *Terran Empire *United Earth Federation *United Preschool Nations *United Republic of Columbia *United Schnee Reich *Vanu Sovereignity *XOF *Yolkian Empire Category:Factions Category:Unions Category:Alliances Category:Imperialist Factions